


Where You Belong

by amazonstorm



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Be gentle, F/M, but I liked writing it, i've been trying to write this pairing for a YEAR..., it's short and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...is this what true love's kiss feels like?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Belong

Their first kiss felt like magic. It was the most wonderful thing Elsa had ever felt. But almost immediately, Jack pulled back. 

"Was that okay?" He asked, lips still inches from hers. Around them, snow continued to gently fall. 

"That..." Elsa had almost forgotten how to breathe. "...is that what true love's kiss feels like?"

"I think so." He wasn't sure himself, but he was feeling just as breathless. "Do you want to try it again and see what happens?"

 

"Yeah." Her lips curled up in a hint of a smile. "Let's do that again."

 

And as Jack Frost kissed Elsa once again, she finally felt, more than she ever had before, that she had found where she belonged.


End file.
